Love is pain
by Waru-chan
Summary: Himuro y Kagami inician una relación solo para intentar o dar celos a otros o consolarse mutuamente ya que parecen no tener suerte en el amor. ¿Pero qué pasa cuando ambos se den cuenta de sus auténticos sentimientos? ¿Harán lo correcto o por el contrario saldrán en dirección contraria? UA Parejas principales: KagaHimu AkaMura y KagaKuro
1. ¿Amor? ¿Cariño?

Este fic en realidad no es mio, simo que pertenece a Hiroto_Love_Yaoi de Amor-Yaoi. Esta chica es muy amiga mía, que dejo de escribir, pero me ha cedido la historia a insistencia mía, con la condición de que la acabará y que fuera feliz.

Este fic lo podéis encontrar en su colección de contradicciones, así que sin más disfrutad.

* * *

**Capitulo 1: ¿Amor? ¿Cariño?**

_ A veces, siento que con esto nos estamos haciendo daño, otras veces pienso, que todo el cariño que siento hacía ti, y mis ganas de no querer sentirme perdido y confuso ante el mundo que esta más allá de nuestra burbuja, es lo que me hace que me quede contigo, porqué hay veces en las que quiero acabar con esto, quiero volver a ser libre, aunque por las noches llore y no quiera saber nada del mundo exterior._

Doy un largo suspiro, y me fijo en la escena que hay ante mí, Akashi y Atsushi haciendo de las suya en la sala de descansos, comiéndose mutuamente, y eso no debería sorprender ya, después de todo, son pareja.

Vuelvo a suspirar.

Desvió mi mirada de la pareja, y la paseo por la sala, Kuroko se ajusta las muñequeras, Nebuya come uno de sus tantos tazones de carne y pausadamente, sin ningún tipo de prisa, después de todo, estamos esperando la llegada de las otras cuatro estrellas del equipo Bulls of Tokyo para poder ir hablar con nuestros entrenadores y directivos sobre una posible gira de preparación conjunta. Continuó pasando mi vista por la sala, estas tu situado a mi derecha, comiéndote con los ojos a Kuroko, y no te puedo decir nada, después de todo, segundos antes, yo también he estado comiéndome con los ojos a Atsushi.

Lentamente, y sin que tú te des cuenta, me he acercado a ti, y te abrazo por la cintura, apoyando mí pecho en tu espalda.

- No lo mires más, por más que lo mires, esto no va a cambiar, Kuroko no es gay –te susurró.

Lentamente, tu te das la vuelta, y ahora eres tu quien me abraza por la cintura, mis manos, ahora están en tu cuello.

- Ya lo se, pero no puedo evitarlo –ahora eres tu quien me susurra.

- No comáis pan frente a los pobres –exclama un exasperado Nebuya.

- No es nuestra culpa, que Mibuchi esta mañana tenga una sesión de fotos a la que no podía falta –habla cortante Akashi.

- Te aseguro yo, que si el estuviera aquí, no se salvaba de tus perversidades, e incluso puede ser que llegarais a más –esta vez es Atsushi él que habla, no esperé que fuera a decir eso.

Siento, como mi corazón se rompe en uno y mil trozos, al ver que Atsushi y Akashi se besan muy lentamente, mostrándose el amor que sienten el uno por el otro.

- No te tortures Tatsuya, si el te rechazo es que no te merece, pero no te tortures –me susurras, lentamente te empiezas a acercar a mi, y siento vergüenza, de que nos vean besándonos, otras veces no me ha pasado, pero solo de pensar, que el resto nos miran, me da mucha vergüenza.

Tu aliento choca con el mío, el beso es tan inminente, pero me separo de ti, al oír la puerta abrirse.

- Gomen por lo tarde que es, pero el trafico es terrible –se excusa Mibuchi, pero antes de poder contestarle, ya se encontraba sentado sobre las piernas de Nebuya y este comiéndole la boca, al parecer el alero se resistió un poco y al final se dejo llevar por el beso y las suaves caricias del pívot.

- Salgamos de aquí –te pido, nos marchamos con nuestras manos unidas, y siento miles de mariposas chocando de un lado a otro en mi estomago, porque estas no revolotean, chocan frenéticamente, poniéndome más nervioso de lo que ya estoy.

Hemos acabado, en una pequeña terraza, normalmente, no hay nadie, es un buen sitio para poder esconderse de miradas indiscretas. Los dos empezamos a mirar el paisaje, la ciudad de Tokio, llena de rascacielos, de gente y sobretodo bullicio, pero también de recuerdos.

- Este es el mismo sitio donde te encontré llorando a causa de Murasakibara –susurras, y entonces me doy cuenta, que tan perdido estaba en mis pensamientos, que estoy acorralado entre la pared y tu cuerpo, tus brazos a cada lado de mi cuerpo, aprisionándome más, no dejándome escapatoria, y mis manos están sobre tus brazos.

- Puede ser, hace tanto de eso, que ni me acuerdo –susurró.

Tu sonríes al darte cuenta, que todos mis recuerdos sobre esa tarde están borrosos, lo mejor, tras ese fatídico día fue olvidarlo todo, esconderlo tras una bruma.

- Tienes mala memoria, a lo mejor necesitas que te la refresque –dices en tono pícaro.

- A lo mejor si, porque no me lo recuerdas –digo en el mismo tono. De aquella tarde recuerdo poco, solo recuerdo estar en esa misma terraza llorando, después tú me consolaste, y horas más tarde, recuerdo estar gimiendo tu nombre, mientras frenéticamente, me penetrabas una y otra vez, sin descanso.

Te acercas lentamente, casi nuestros labios se rozan.

- Uy lo siento, parece que este sitio también está ocupado –nos separamos sonrojados, y miramos a Aomine, quien venía entrando con Momoi, esta se sonrojo ante la escena que estábamos dando, y porque seguramente, ella iba a estar en esa misma escena dentro de unos minutos, si nosotros no hubiéramos estado ahí, lastima por ella.

Por suerte, la horrorosa charla ha acabado, ahora estamos en mi apartamento, para mi suerte, las fechas no coinciden, por lo tanto, las giras serán por un lado Saitama fighter y por otro Bulls of Tokyo, quizás coincidamos en alguna ciudad, pero unos seremos recién llegados, mientras que los otros ya están por marcharse, así que seremos dos equipos totalmente independiente el uno del otro.

- Estoy muy cansado –exclamas lanzándote en mi sofá.

- Yo también –digo desde la cocina, donde estoy empezando a preparar la cena.

- Sabes tu y yo tenemos algo pendiente –me dices, y entonces me doy cuenta, estas en la cocina apoyado en el marco, te ves realmente sexy y apetecible, pero tú lo has hecho sin darte cuenta.

Ha pasado un rato desde que llegamos a mi casa, tú has estado mirando la tele, mientras que yo he estado preparando la cena para ambos.

- Yo no recuerdo eso –digo desviando el tema y la mirada también, siento mis mejillas calientes, por lo tanto, me he sonrojada.

- Tatsuya, no te hagas el sueco, tu fuiste quien sacaste el tema esta mañana, pero para nuestra mala suerte, Ahomine nos interrumpió por segunda vez –dices con fastidio.

- Yo no me acuerdo de nada de eso –empiezo a colocar en los platos la cena.

- No intentes evitarme Tatsuya –me abrazas la cintura, apartándome de la cocina, ferozmente, me lanzas en el sofá de la sala y te posesionas encima de mí-. Tatsuya, hablo enserio, si necesitas decirme algo hazlo, sabes que por encima de esta relación eres mi hermano mayor, y te aconsejaré y te ayudaré -me acaricias dulcemente la mejilla, y entonces, me sonrojo más.

Doy un fuerte suspiro e intento tranquilizarme, en cuanto puedo te miro a los ojos, estas ansioso por saber lo que tengo que decirte.

- Sabes tigre -frunces el ceño, no te gusta que te llamen así, pero yo lo hago, creo que soy al único que se lo permites-. No se porque continuamos con esto, no los hemos olvidados –digo serio.

- Tienes razón, no los hemos olvidado, y nos estamos haciendo daño –siento como mi corazón es apretado fuertemente, tus palabras me hacen más daño del que creía que me harían.

- Al menos, échame un polvo por última vez -te pido, siento mis ojos llorosos, pero no lloraré, no sé lo que siento y lo último que quiero es que me veas llorar.

El sol ha salido, me levanto y me encuentro que tú ya te has marchado, todo ha acabado y vuelvo a sentir mi corazón destrozado, como cuando Atsushi me rechazó, quizás es peor, cien veces peor.

_ Parece ser, que si funciono, me olvide de Atsushi, solo que no quise verlo tigre, __**te amo**__, y eso ya no lo puedes saber, estas palabras, se quedarán anudadas en mi garganta, porque después de todo, te quiero tanto que no voy a romper tu felicidad, porque al fin estas con Kuroko, porque al final quien ha salido perdiendo con todo esto he soy yo._

* * *

Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice en su momento y como lo disfruto mi amiga al escribirlo. Hasta pronto.


	2. Placebo

Hola, aquí vengo con el segundo capitulo de este three-shoots.

* * *

Capitulo 2: Placebo

_Las cosas no son como parecen ser, quizás por mis ansias de querer olvidarlo me centre más en él y por eso no lo conseguí y dañe a unos de mis mejores amigos. Las cosas cambian y dan muchas vueltas, hace dos meses, hubiera dado lo que fuera por estar con mi "novio" y ahora doy lo que sea para huir de él._

Dos meses, hace que deje mi relación con Tatsuya, hace mes y medio que estoy con Kuroko y hace un mes, que quiero dejarlo. En que poco tiempo cambian las cosas. Acabamos de volver de la gira de preparación, dentro de un mes la temporada de basket empezará, y ahora, tenemos que empezar a preparar nuestra rutina de entrenamientos, lo que significa que estaremos agotados de tanto entrenamiento y él estará ahí y también estará Atsushi.

- Taiga-kun, vístete rápido, que nos vamos -me llama mi "novio", tras media semana de vacaciones es la hora que lo vuelva a enfrentar, que lo vea sonreír, porque parece que a él no le ha afectado el que nos separásemos, parece ser que para él solo he sido una macha, una diversión, y para mi ha significado tanto.

- No me metas prisa Tetsuya –protestó yo, sin darme cuenta, estoy frente al espejo, preparándome, quiero verme especial, especial para él. Mi pelo esta perfectamente despeinado, he tardado mucho en peinarme para que parezca que no lo he hecho, se que a él le gusta así mi pelo.

- KAGAMI TAIGA, COMO NO SALGAS DEL BAÑO EN DOS SEGUNDOS, TE ARRASTRO DE LOS PELOS HASTA EL CENTRO DE ENTRENAMIENTO –me grita Kuroko, yo suspiró- habló enserio Taiga-kun, quiero ver a Akashi-kun y a Murasakibara-kun, tengo una propuesta para ellos -a través del espejo, veo que estas apoyado en el marco, te has recargado lo más sensual que puedes, intentando seducirme y me has hablado con un tono lujurioso, quieres que te arranque la ropa y que te penetre lo más profundo que pueda, hasta hacerte chillar pero no puedo hacerlo, no me excitas.

Estamos ya en una de las habitaciones de espera del complejo deportivo, las estrellas de Bulls of Tokyo y los de Saitama fighter, solo faltan los líderes. Nebuya, casi no deja respirar a Mibuchi, Kise anda distraído mirando por la ventana, Murasakibara y Akashi se hacen mimos, Aomine ha salido a buscar a Momoi, con la que creo que está saliendo, aunque no es algo que me interese. Kuroko me acaricia el muslo, intentando excitarme mientras que se come con la mirada a Akashi y Murasakibara, a este paso esta noche duermo solo, Kuroko trama algo.

La puerta se abre y entráis los dos. Midorima y tú.

- Midorimacchi, te echaba de menos –Kise se lanza sobre su capitán, para comérselo a besos, y este se deja hacer sin decir nada, aunque tampoco es que protesté.

Tú nos miras a todos nosotros.

- Chicos, vámonos a nuestra ala del complejo, ya tengo las directrices de lo que se quiere lograr esta temporada, vamos a ponernos manos a la obra.

Yo me levanto y rápidamente Kuroko me imita, abrazándome de la cintura. Nebuya tarda un poco más, y solo lo hace porque un sonrojado Mibuchi le ha susurrado algo y por la cara de bobo enamorado y algo pervertida que lleva nuestro pívot estrella, tienen que ver con una habitación, una cama y no dejar salir de la cama al escolta de Bulls of Tokyo por bastante tiempo. Akashi por su parte, te ha ignorado ha preferido seguir a lo suyo.

- Akashi, por favor tenemos trabajo que hacer -pides tú.

- Devuélvemelo pronto -pide Murasakibara al ver que Kuroko y Nebuya han "secuestrado" al base de nuestro equipo.

- A las dos lo tendrás enterito Atsushi -le sigues la broma y sonríes, no parece que sientas nada hacía él, quizás tu también lo olvidaste pero no te has enamorado de mi.

Es la hora de la comida, tú te has quedado en la pista y yo estoy encerrado en el baño con Kuroko.

- Taiga-kun voy a ser claro, esta noche, vamos a salir los dos equipos –eso ha sido idea de Nebuya, que aprovechando que a Mibuchi se le sube el alcohol bastante rápido se lo va a tirar hasta que el escolta no pueda ni gemir- así que esta noche no me esperes, he convencido a Murasakibara-kun y a Akashi-kun para hacer un trío, tu haz lo que quieras -te sales del baño, y me dejas solo. Yo solo suspiro, me has confirmado algo que ya sabía, que iba a dormir solo, y que solo estas conmigo para mantener sexo cuando no has encontrado nada mejor fuera y que no te importa que yo este con otros, siempre y cuando este disponible para cuando tu lo necesites.

Me he lucido, esta tarde, he tardado muchísimo más que el mismísimo Kise en vestirme y ahí un motivo, esta noche me insinuaré a Tatsuya y haber si pillo yo también.

Ya estamos todos en el bar, Midorima y Kise no beben a pesar de tener sus cervezas enfrente, prefieren comerse mutuamente. Aomine, se ha traído a Momoi, quien ya se ríe por cualquier cosa, y esta armando algo de jaleo. Akashi y Murasakibara ya están bastante colorados, Nebuya y Mibuchi ya han desaparecido hace rato, Kuroko está bastante animadito, hay que reconocer que el ambiente en este bar es bastante bueno, pero tu te mantienes al margen bebiendo lentamente tu baso de ron y sin importarte el resto del mundo.

Al final, tú también has caído bajo los efectos del alcohol solo que no ha sido tan notario que el resto, ahora mismo de las estrellas de nuestro equipo solo quedamos tú y yo, no te puedes ni levantar así que te llevo. Vamos en tu coche, Kuroko se ha llevado el suyo, donde hemos ido los dos.

Te dejo en tu casa y se que esta mal, que me estoy aprovechando pero una vez que ya estas en la cama me pongo encima tuyo y te empiezo a acariciar todo el cuerpo; y a lamer y a morder el cuello, tu respondes ante mis caricias gimiendo, y no se si es producto del alcohol o qué, pero pides hambrientamente mis labios. Nuestra ropa sale disparada rápidamente, y veo, que me estas dejando hacer tranquilo, sin presentar batalla, y recordar que algunas otras veces tenía que pelear contigo para conseguir que te dejaras someter y ahora eres un uke muy sumiso, _Mi Tatsuya Sumiso._

Llega ya el momento, tu lo sabes y yo también, mi miembro va entrar dentro de ti, acerco tres dedos para que los lamas pero tu niegas con la cabeza indicándome que lo quieres dentro ya, que no puedes esperar.

- Hazlo, no aguanto más tigre –me dices, lo último me lo susurras, hace mucho que no me llamas así.

Te hago caso, y de una sola estocada entro entero en ti, tú no protestas solo pides rápidamente que empiece a embestirte, y lo hago.

Siento que mi corazón se me va a salir de pecho, al oírte gemir una y otra vez mi nombre, y sé que esto solo es un placebo, porque mañana ya no te tendré. Con esa idea hago más furiosas las penetraciones, y tú no te quejas.

El momento cumbre llega, primero me corro yo llenando tus entrañas con mi esencia y en cierto modo no quiero que se borre de ti, y al poco tú lo haces en mi mano.

Te limpio y te arropo ya te has quedado dormido y yo solo te dejo dormir, y me marcho a mi vació apartamento a esperar que con suerte, Kuroko llegue a las tantas aun hambriento por sexo.

_Y mañana despertaré y te volveré a ver, y no se me pasarán las ganas de gritarte que te amo, y ni de mandar a la mierda la relación con Kuroko, porque solo es una tapadera, algo que no me hace nada, es como una tapadera para ocultar mis auténticos sentimientos porque no hay otra cosa que evite que salte sobre ti y te coma a besos, ni que sea egoísta y te quiera solo para mi, pero en mis momentos de claridad soy cociente que no soy nada tuyo y eso me hace no querer dejar a Kuroko, de dejarte hacer tu vida aunque realmente solo vivo para ti._

* * *

Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado y gracias a aquellas personas que lo habéis leído, habéis comentado y lo habéis añadido ha favorito. Hasta la semana que viene.


	3. Desilusión

Aquí el ultimo capitulo de este three-shoot. He de confesar que este capítulo es totalmente de mi autoria, así que si alguna vez pasas por aquí y lees esto Hiroto_love_yaoi, espero que te guste el capítulo.

* * *

Capítulo 3: Desilusión

_Si mi capacidad para observar me hubiera ayudado a evitar este desastres, lo hubiera hecho sin dudad. Por mi culpa dos amantes, dos grandes jugadores, dos grandes amigos ahora están distantes. Si solo no me hubiera propuesto olvidar a Aomine-kun con Kagami-kun, ahora él sería feliz con Himuro-san._

Entro a la pista que tenemos asignada para entrenar, encontrándome que Himuro-san, nuestro capitán ya está practicando, en un uno contra uno con Akashi-kun. Dejo de lado eso, pues no es que me apetezca ver a ninguno de los dos. No quiero ver a Akashi porque al final no pase con él la noche, sino que me fui a casa a llorar, y no quiero ver a Himuro porque me acordaré que le he robado a su complementario, y aunque no lo demuestre, se que esta triste y dolido.

- Kagami-kun, no es buena idea que lo dejes ahí –pide Sakurai, miro que está pasando y entonces lo comprendo, Kagami-kun ha dejado su collar en la misma mesa donde lo hace Himuro-san.

- ¿Por qué? –se atreve a preguntar nuestro ala-pívot. Pronto Sakurai se pone nervioso y empieza a disculparse.

- Porque Himuro-san lo ha dejado, y os equivocareis de collar, lo siento, lo siento –me acerco más para verlo, y ahí están los dos collares con los anillos. Un anillo para cada collar.

- Es fácil distinguirlos –habla Kagami-kun con ambos en la mana- este –levanta uno con una cadena fina y delicada –es el de Tatsuya, y este otro –levanta el otro, este tiene la cadena más gruesa- es el mío. –Deja ambos collares en la mesa. Lo veo irse a hablar con Himuro-san. Solo miro sin actuar, cuando se me escapa.

- La cadena es como Himuro-san –comento. Sakurai me mira, y sé que no está entendiendo nada, aunque es normal ya que es nuevo en el equipo. Le indico que le mire hacía nuestro capitán que sigue con Akashi y está haciendo una de sus fintas tan elegantes y finas, como la cadena, por eso es que le queda tan bien.

Por la puerta entra Aida-san, la segunda entrenadora de nuestro equipo, nos deja calentar a nuestras anchas, mientras ella anota cosas en su libreta. Aun haciendo los estiramientos, me acerco a Kagami-kun, y sé que se enfadará conmigo, pero tengo que hacerlo. Me acerco pensando aun en lo que diré, y al fin estoy plantado delante de él.

- Kagami-kun quiero que lo dejemos –se endereza rápidamente y me mira, me está intentado intimidar, pero me mantengo firme- tu quieres a otra persona y está claro que esto no está funcionando –al vernos parados, Aida-san nos lanzo un balón, yo lo esquive, pero Kagami-kun se quedo plantado, quizás por el shock o quizás porque en realidad se que le pasa, así que dio, lo que le enfado más de lo que ya estaba.

- Dumbass, asshole –me empieza a gritar, yo lo ignoro y me marcho. Pronto el capitán me substituye y han empezado a hablar en inglés, creo que es porque no quieren que sepamos qué está pasando, o porque es natural para ellos hablar en esa lengua.

Con el permiso de Aida-san se marchan a fuera a hablar fuera, cortando el espectáculo, pues no falta gente que especula que están diciendo o gente que hace la traducción para que algunos se enteren.

Veinte minutos, han tardado veinte minutos y Himuro-san ha vuelto, pero solo, les informa de algo y tras eso, se marcha. Poco después nos comunicaron que Kagami-kun se encontraba mal y que el entrenamiento se suspendía porque el capitán tenía que ir a una reunión con los directivos por una entrevista a la que debía asistir el día siguiente y tenían que decidir qué postura tomar y esas cosas.

Dado que me he quedado sin hacer nada, decido acompañar a Akashi-kun a ver a Murasakibara-kun ya que tengo que hablar con él, es algo de vital importancia para entender todo mejor.

Aprovechando que el base de mi equipo ha ido al baño aprovecho para preguntar lo que llevo algo de tiempo queriendo saber, ¿por qué alargarlo más si se puede solucionar ya?

- Murasakibara-kun ¿por qué rechazaste a Himuro-san? –directo, no he de irme por las ramas, no tengo demasiado tiempo y es mejor zanjarlo pronto.

- Es por qué siempre he sabido que quiere a Kaga-chin –responde, pronto hace aparición su tan esperada barrita de caramelo, así que da por acabada nuestra pequeña "charla". Y entonces me siento mejor, no me siento tan culpable por lo de hoy, ya que les he brindado la oportunidad de volver solo falta que ellos quieran.

Ya ha pasado más de medio día, estamos a la espera que lleguen el entrenador y el capitán, ya que está en una emisora de televisión, promocionando el inicio de la temporada de baloncesto, y con ello el enfrentamiento con Haizaki-kun, quien a pesar de los años sigue sin llevarse bien con Himuro-san, ambos se tienen rencor por lo que paso en la primera Winter-Cup de secundaria alta para ambos.

- Le aseguro que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para ganar el partido, no tengo ganas de perder contra alguien así –prometía el capitán mientras entra a la cancha, junto con él va el primer entrenador y por las voces se que habla con el presidente, al parece entre ambos equipos la cosa sigue tensa, suerte que Haizaki-kun no juega cerca de Tokio, que sino correría sangre.

- Lo primero de todo, un partido entre los seis regulares contra el resto del equipo –nos demanda nada más entrar por la puerta y asegurarse que el presidente ya no está cerca, no quiere más interrupciones.

Himuro-san se va a cambiarse ya que esta en ropa de calle, mientras que el resto empezamos a calentar.

Ya estamos todos listos, en un lado está los cinco titulares, Akashi-kun como nuestro base, Himuro-san como el escolta, Kiyoshi Miyaji-san como alero, Kagami-kun como ala-pívot y finalmente nuestro pívot, Nebuya-san, yo me siento en el banquillo, ya que soy el sexto miembro, y como tal no salgo en el cinco inicial.

Es casi la hora de dejarlo, pero todos continuamos con la rutina básica que nos han impuesto, la más estricta de todas, la del capitán quien tras la lesión del año pasado ha perdido algo de sensibilidad en la muñeca derecha y quiere recuperarse rápido, solo para no quedar mal ante Haizaki-kun y demostrar que tan lejos se puede llegar con esfuerzo y duro entrenamiento, fundamental para alguien como Himuro-san.

- Tengo ganas de ir a comer un tazón de carne –protesta nuestro pívot mientras hace los estiramientos para relajar los músculos. Yo le acompaño, pero no digo nada.

- Creo que tienes ganas de clavarle el diente a otra cosa –se mete Kagami-kun, quien le toca recoger las pelotas del entrenamiento.

- Eso es algo que no hay que decir, es obvio –responde Akashi-kun quien ya va para los vestuarios. Pronto se va vaciando la pista y quedamos solos Kagami-kun, Himuro-san y yo. Aprovechando la distancia que hay con el capitán le hablo al ala-pívot.

- Ayer hable con Murasakibara-kun –hablo casualmente. Él intenta no mostrarse interés, pero sé que se muere de curiosidad- hablamos de Himuro-san –el levanta una ceja, eso no se lo esperaba- me dijo que el capitán siempre te ha querido –por el rabillo del ojo veo como se irgue y aprovechando que ya no me presta atención me marcho al vestuario.

Me he duchado y he corrido para ver lo que está pasando, los dos han empezado a jugar, están en un uno contra uno, pero parecen no avanzar. Doy un suspiro y solo los contemplo.

Siento pasar gente detrás de mí, todos están abandonando el recinto, y yo sigo aquí, esperando a que este par decida dar un paso adelante y no sentirme tan idiota. Pero la suerte no me acompaña ya que parecen muy inmersos en su juego.

Los sigo atentamente, parece que Himuro-san va hacer su _Miragen Shoot_ ya que Kagami ha saltado demasiado rápido, si yo veo eso, el capitán se ha debido de dar cuenta ya que es un experto en el cálculo del tiempo y las reacciones del contrario. Veo por la cara de Kagami-kun, que hasta él se ha dado cuenta de eso, pero para sorpresas de los dos la pelota no toca ni tablero y va directo a impactar contra la pared.

Miró a Himuro-san solo para ver cómo me imaginaba, que se está tocando la muñeca derecha, en el lugar de la lesión, por lo que deduzco que se ha hecho daño.

- ¿Estás bien Tatsuya? –incluso antes que yo haya reaccionado Kagami-kun, ya está enfrente de nuestro capitán, tocándole la muñeca dolorida, este intenta decirle que no es nada, o que solo se ha excedido, pero no puede. Ambos se han perdido en la mirada del otro y ya están en un abrazo. Encajan a la perfección, desde mi sitio Himuro-san encaja a la perfección en los brazos de Kagami-kun, y este parece saber cuál es la fuerza exacta para mantenerlo ahí, pero no para hacerle daño.

- Te he echado de menos –habla flojito el capitán. Ninguno tiene intención de moverse, siguen ahí mirándose uno al otro y sonriendo tontamente.

- Yo también –susurra en respuesta Kagami-kun.

No sé el tiempo que pasa, pero lentamente se han ido acercando y se están dando un beso lento y tierno. Es muy pausado y no parecen querer acelerarlo, después de todo ahora si están siendo sinceros, ahora son ellos mismos y ya no sé ocultan por no dañarse más.

Me restregó los ojos, después de verles besarse, me marche ya que no pinto nada ahí, solo me hace recordar que no tengo a mi alguien especial. Tampoco es que durmiera demasiado bien después, solo soñaba con Aomine-kun presentándome a Momoi-san como su novia.

Las puertas se han abierto y ambos han entrado de la mano y sonriéndose. Intento no ver su felicidad y miro a sus cuellos, ahora no cuelga un único anillo, hay un segundo, por lo que parece que van enserio.

_Y por más que los mire, sigo sintiéndome igual de idiota, me metí en medio de una relación solo para intentar engañarme. Quizás si hubiera sido más rápido Aomine-kun estaría conmigo. Pero ahora mismo solo son ilusiones y es hora que baja a la tierra donde mi realidad es muy distinta y me golpea día a día recordándome que mi corazón llora por la cruel realidad en la que vivo._

*FIN*

* * *

Espero que el capitulo os haya gustado.

Muchas gracias a aquellas personas que me hayáis leído, aunque no hayáis comentado.


End file.
